nanatsu_no_taizai_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Crocell
Crocell the Devourer is member of Demon Clan who managed avoid being sealed away. He works for [[Phantom Legion|'Phantom Legion']] to get revenge to Goddess Clan. He represents 3rd Circle of Hell, '''Gluttony. Appearance Crocell has long black hair and pale skin, and has black eyes. His outfit purple and light blue robe with boned armor. It has three green tail-like tentacle arms coming from his back, sporting several large hoop bones leading to a red-eye on his chest, and two gauntlets with eyes at the wrist & backhand of his arms. Personality Crocell is cunning person who is willing to anything to win. He is often mocking his opponent's to make them lower their guard, so he could use his ability on them. History Plot Abilities/Equipment Abilities Absorption Power Crocell possesses is '''Absorption, allowing him absorb other living beings and add them to his own body. Absorbing can be cancelled within 24 hours by victim. After Crocell has absorbed someone, he gains ability use one of their abilities. He has demonstrated this by using Creation, ability usually used by Giant Clan. However, Crocell has weakness - He cannot absorb anything related to Goddess Clan, since it would burn him from inside out. * Parasite : By using his own flesh as Medium, Crocell can plant his flesh to the Targets body, taking over their bodies. While under effects of Parasite, Crocell can decide if he wants to power his victims up, brainwash them or even eat them from inside. He can also use himself as "Parasite" to control larger monsters while using them as a meat shield - such as monster from the Demon Realm known as "The World Eater". List of Known Powers Crocell has Acquired * [http://nanatsu-no-taizai.wikia.com/wiki/Creation Creation] : Gained from eating dozen members of Giant Clan. * Regernation : Gained from eating other demons. * Blaze : Crocell is capable of controlling fire, thanks to Holy Knight he devoured several years ago. * [http://nanatsu-no-taizai.wikia.com/wiki/Transparency Invisibility] : Crocell acquired this power by devouring a Holy Knight with same ability. With it, he can turn invisible at will, even if only while in Suppressed Form. * [http://nanatsu-no-taizai.wikia.com/wiki/Miracle_Wind Storm] : Crocell acquired ability to control wind by devouring an fairy with same ability during war against Goddess Clan. * Dark Snow : Acquired by eating several Grey Demons. Crocell is capable of summon deadly, black snow, though cannot move while doing so. Crocell has shown to be also able to use Dark Nebula and Dead End. Power of Darkness: Demons can create and manipulate a mysterious dark substance to enhance both their offensive and defensive abilities. It has been shown to form various weapons and to protect them from attacks that would otherwise cause serious injury. Crocell is capable to use this power, and it has gotten even stronger thanks to his Absorption. Weapons Crocell has known to either create weapons with his flesh and bone, or use a rapier he had made - He however claims that he does not need a weapon, thanks to his own power. Power Level Original Form * 3000 Years ago ** Magic: 15000 ** Strength: 13000 ** Spirit: 10000 ** Total: 38000 * Current ** Magic: 16000 ** Strength: 5000 ** Spirit: 9000 ** Total: 30000 Suppressed Form * Magic: 1500 * Strength: 1300 * Spirit: 1000 * Total: 3800 "The World Eater" * Magic: 2000 * Strength: 13000 * Spirit: 10000 * Total: 25000 Relationships Quotes ''"Did I ever say I need to eat you whole to gain your "Ability"? No, that is not necessary... Even portion of your body is enough, even it does tend to make ability bit... Weaker. But, that can be fixed..." ''- Crocell mocking his enemy. Images Naraku face.jpg NarakuComplete.jpg Naraku.jpg Trivia * Base of character is Inuyasha's Naraku. (What I can say, I had few options for picture.) Category:MakutaDethos Category:Demon Clan Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Phantom Legion Category:Nine Circles